


This is our end

by Pr1nceMax



Series: Max's Wattpad collection [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, moving stuff from my old wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nceMax/pseuds/Pr1nceMax
Summary: This is an old, very small drabble I did on wattpad, moving it over here so I can slowly start deleting my wattpad





	This is our end

A white haired boy sits on the edge of the wooden bed, stroking the brunet's face.

The brunet had just come back from a battle, and the other was looking at him in the weakest moment he could have.

"Jack...?" the brunet asks, and instantly Jack nods.

"Y-Yes Hic?" He asks, and Hiccup smiles.

"Thank you...for everything." Hiccup says, his hand reaching up and running through the snow white hair.

"Hic-I didn't do anything." Jack says, as the Viking caresses him. Ice blue eyes look down into the worn, but somehow still loving green orbs.

"Jack, you've been here for me everyday..." Hiccup's breath hitches, and Jack gets a bit closer. Hiccup pulls him down until their foreheads are touching lightly. "You've been my inspiration. The reason i keep fighting. You are my lover."

"Hiccup you've been more to me. More than you can ever know....I-I don't want to lose you!" Jack breathes, his voice failing him, and tears starting to show in his eyes. Hiccup brushes a strand of snow white hair from covering the blue orbs. Freckled checks still managed to turn a deep red as cold,chapped lips brush against them. The spirit's own face still pale as ever-if not more than his normal.

"Jack, Go get me my book..." Hiccup commands the taller teen. The brunet was 28 years of age, and still shorter than the 17 year old. The winter spirit nods and quickly flies across the room; and grabs the small aging brown book. He make his way back just as quick.

The whole isle of Berk was at a loss. It had been 10 years since their chief Stoic passed. And now they were on the verge of losing their new one- without a new heir to take his place. Why had he never married? They had no idea. He had only ever shown interest in one girl, yet did not pursue her. Their leader was a strong,cunning young man. He did not deserve to die with out love. Little did they know.

The still teenaged night fury looked up at the winter spirit; it hadn't taken the two long to warm up to each other. They were just as inseparable as the dragon and the rider were. Even now the elder spirit looked to him for advice. As the chief of the hairy hooligan tribe wrote his last words and thoughts down.

"Hic, what are you doing?" He asks suddenly causing the Viking to look up .

"Oh. Just....finishing. " he says his voice getting caught in his throat. They both knew what was to come. Jack sighs and brushes away a few strips of hair from the Viking's face. "Jokul Frosti." Hiccup breathes. Jack eyes widen a bit.

"N-no. Jack. Frost." Jack says lightly. Hiccup chuckles a bit-which ends up with a coughing fit. Jack makes him sit up and holds him.

"I know. Your my Jack Frost." Hiccup smiles, and Jack feels tears in his eyes.

"Always will be Hic." Jack smirks, and the Viking's eyes glimmer. He presses the book onto Jack's chest.

"Take that. And the other one on my desk when you leave-alright?" He says, and the spirit nods.

"I'm not leaving yet." He replies but before Hiccup can say another word the door opens.

"Hiccup, are you doing any better?" The girl asks. Her hair was a beautiful gold, and she had pretty light blue eyes. But they could never match Jack's.

"Astrid, I don't think that's how you pronounce 'hello'." Hiccup smiles and she rolls her eyes.

"Everyone is worried about you-they're all wondering why you refuse to let anyone but Gobber, the wise woman and I speak to you." She says and Hiccup smiles.

"Because you are to become the new chief, Gobber is like my second father and Gothi is the only one to understand why I have no heir." Hiccup explains, and Astrid walks over. Jack was still the only force keeping Hiccup from falling back down. Oh he loathed Astrid, but Jack put up with her all these years for Hiccup.

"And you still refuse to tell me? Even now?" She asks, Hiccup looks up and smiles.

"You'd think I'd gone mad." He chuckles. Once more the door opens, and in walks Gothi-carrying some sort of dish. Jack wrinkles his nose.

"Does the poor boy really have to eat that?" He asks and the woman gives him a look that could curdle dairy.

"Thank you." Hiccup smiles and Astrid asks once more.

"Why?" She says. And Gothi turns to her.

"My child sometimes there are things in this world some take for granted." She motions to Astrid. "Such as the changing of the seasons. But there are others." Now she points to Hiccup and the invisible winter boy. "Who see the true embodiment of it. And the pure beauty to it." Gothi then proceeds to leave, Hiccup swallowing down a bite of the soup.

"I don't think I understand." Astrid says lightly, still in a bit of shock. Gothi never spoke before.

"Astrid, you never truly will I don't believe." Hiccup says and leans into Jack ever so slightly. Astrid smiles and agrees.

"Don't die yet Hiccup. I still need you around for a lil while." She says, and walks off. Closing the door. It's silent for a little while. Neither boy daring to speak until they are sure she is gone. Finally, Hiccup breaks the comfotable silence.

"Jack?" Hiccup says and Jack looks at him. "Tell me what it's like. Bringing Winter."

Jack sighs and nods. "For you Hic, anything." The spirit smiles lightly. Hiccup lays against the pale boy, two cold arms wrapping around his middle.

"We'll you get to travel, see everything you never thought possible. You see the children playing in the snow calling out to their fathers and mothers." Jack's hand starts to slowly massage Hiccup's back. "You see people. The week, the poor, the rich, the strong, the broken. You meet the ones you never want to lose. You fall in love with every snowflake that falls. Along with every gust of cold wind that you feel. But it's also so lonely. And you move on so quickly. You lose all attachments. You forget what warmth is. Until you meet that speck of something different something you didn't know you we're missing. That small hiccup that just fixes the bittersweetness of winter." Jack can hear Hiccup's breaths become weaker and more spaced. "I found my own hiccup, my love, the one I will always treasure. I love you Hiccup." Jack says softly, kissing the closing eyelids of the Viking.

"I love you too...Jack." Hiccup breaths. Already Jack knows. The green eyes shall never shine again, the freckled cheeks to never turn pink, a smile to be lost an in time. An inventor who will never create. A dragon tamer that never again will ride. Jack cradles the Viking Cheif in his arms, his forehead pressed against the others. Frozen tears falling on to the boy's already pretty ashen face..

'There was nothing you could, Jack.'

The spirit looks up at the dragon through blurry eyes.

'You could do nothing to save him. No one could.'

Jack Frost lays Hiccup's lifeless body down. Being sure to tuck him in, just as he had always done. And he walks over to the Night Fury. Jack finally breaks as the black wing wraps around his cold body.

'Come now Frost, come back to your senses. Do not weep for such a joyful life.'

Jack doesn't respond but stays in the dragon's grasp-shaking. Shivering.

'Let us take our leave, and allow the child to rest in his own time.'

The two stand and make their way out. Jack grabs the books and follows the night dragon.

A small smile still on the Viking Chief's face.

 

___________________________________________________

It had been years.

The white haired boy hadn't even thought of Berk since the Night Fury passed.

But here he was, at an old wooden desk. One far too familiar.

Carrying two books.

So he sat reading for hours. But finally he came to the end.

'Jokul Frosti.' it read. and went on to explain all the wonderful things he had done, as well as many sketches of the winter boy. Him bringing winter, bringing laughter, snow days and fun. But at the very end of the book, on the very last page. Something is written very shakily. 

'Jackson Frost,

I love you. I want you to keep these books so that way you'll always have a part of me with you. Because I'll never truly leave you. Maybe you'll see me and Toothless flying by sometime on the wind. All I know though, is that I love you. and I'm so glad to have you by my side. Even now, and since we first met.

Thank you for being my best friend, My foundation, My Lover. The one that always stuck by my side.

Forever yours in life and death,

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.'

Jack holds the book close to his chest. As tears pour from his eyes, but by the time they reach the ground their ice. He shoves the books under his arm and he picks up an old piece of metal off the ground. Was this a part of one of Toothless' tails? Maybe.

He sat at the desk, and finally stands. Dropping the metal and leaves. A heavy snow already starting to fall.

Engraved into the wood of the desk are the words,

I love you too Hic. Just, don't be taller than me next time we meet alright? -JF


End file.
